sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rambo: First Blood Part II
| starring = | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = Jack Cardiff | editing = | studio = Anabasis Investments, N.V. | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25.5 millionIt's Fade-Out for the Cheap Film As Hollywood's Budgets Soar: It's Fade-Out for Films Once Made on the Cheap By ALJEAN HARMETZ Special to The New York Times. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 07 Dec 1989: C19. | gross = $300.4 million }} Rambo: First Blood Part II is a 1985 American action film directed by George P. Cosmatos and co-written by Sylvester Stallone, who also reprises his role as Vietnam War veteran John Rambo. A sequel to First Blood (1982) and the second installment in the ''Rambo'' franchise, it co-stars Richard Crenna, who reprises his role as Colonel Sam Trautman, with Charles Napier and Steven Berkoff. The film is set in the context of the Vietnam War POW/MIA issue. The story follows Rambo gets released from prison by federal order to document the possible existence of POWs in Vietnam, under the belief that he will find nothing, thus enabling the government to sweep the issue under the rug. Despite negative reviews, Rambo: First Blood Part II was a major worldwide box office blockbuster, with an estimated 42 million tickets sold in the US. It has become the most recognized and memorable installment in the series, having inspired countless rip-offs, parodies, video games, and imitations. Entertainment Weekly ranked the movie number 23 on its list of "The Best Rock-'em, Sock-'em Movies of the Past 25 Years". Plot Three years into his sentence, former United States Army Special Forces John Rambo is visited by his old commander, Colonel Sam Trautman. With the Vietnam War over, the public has become increasingly concerned over news that a small group of US POWs have been left in enemy custody. To placate their demands for action, the US government has authorized a solo infiltration mission to confirm the reports. Rambo agrees to undertake the operation in exchange for a pardon. He is taken to meet Marshall Murdock, a bureaucratic government official overseeing the operation. Rambo is temporarily reinstated into the US Army and instructed only to photograph a possible camp and not to rescue any prisoners or engage enemy personnel, as they will be retrieved by a better equipped extraction team upon his return. During his insertion, Rambo's parachute becomes tangled and breaks, causing him to lose his guns and most of his equipment, leaving him with only knives and his bow and arrow. He meets his assigned contact, a young intelligence agent named Co-Bao, who arranges for a local river pirate band to take them upriver. Reaching the camp, Rambo spots one of the prisoners tied to a cross shaped post, left to suffer from exposure, and rescues him against orders. During escape, they are discovered by Vietnamese troops and attacked. The pirates also betray them. Rambo kills the pirates and destroys the gunboat with a rocket launcher while the POW and Co-Bao swim to safety. But when the trio reach the extraction point, their rescue helicopter is ordered by Murdock to abort, saying Rambo has violated his orders. Co-Bao escapes, but Rambo and the POW are recaptured and returned to the camp. When Trautman confronts him, Murdock reveals that he never intended to save any POWs if any should be found, but to leave them to save Congress the money it would take to buy their freedom and evade any possibility of further war. Rambo learns that Soviet troops are arming and training the Vietnamese. He is interrogated by the local liaison, Lieutenant Colonel Podovsky, and his right-hand man, Sergeant Yushin. Upon learning of Rambo's mission from intercepted missives, Podovsky demands that Rambo broadcast a message warning against further rescue missions for POWs under fatal cost. Meanwhile, Co infiltrates the camp disguised as a prostitute and comes to the hut in which Rambo is held captive. Rambo at first refuses to cooperate, but relents when the prisoner he tried to save is threatened. But instead of reading the scripted comments, Rambo directly threatens Murdock, then attacks and subdues the Soviets with Co's help and escapes into the jungle. Rambo agrees to take Co to the United States. However, a small Vietnamese force attacks the pair, and Co is killed. An enraged Rambo kills the soldiers and buries Co in the mud. With the use of his weapons and guerrilla training, Rambo systematically dispatches the numerous Soviet and Vietnamese soldiers sent after him. After surviving a barrel bomb dropped by Yushin's helicopter, Rambo climbs on board, throws Yushin and the pilot out of the cabin, and takes control. He lays waste to the prison camp and kills all the remaining enemy forces before extracting the POWs and heading towards friendly territory in Thailand. Podovsky, pursuing in a helicopter gunship seemingly shoots them down and moves in for the kill. Having faked the crash, Rambo uses a rocket launcher to destroy the aircraft, killing Podovsky. Returning to base with the POWs, Rambo, after using the helicopter's machine gun to destroy Murdock's office, confronts the terrified man with his knife, demanding that Murdock rescue the remaining POWs. Trautman tries to convince Rambo to return home now that he has been pardoned. An angry Rambo responds that he only wants his country to love its soldiers as much as its soldiers love it. Trautman asks Rambo how he will live now, to which Rambo says "day by day". With that the film credits roll as Rambo walks off into the distance. Cast * Sylvester Stallone as John J. Rambo * Richard Crenna as Colonel Samuel "Sam" Trautman * Charles Napier as Major Marshall Roger T. Murdock * Steven Berkoff as Lieutenant Colonel Sergei T. Podovsky * Julia Nickson as Agent Co Phuong Bao * Martin Kove as Michael Reed Ericson * George Cheung as Lieutenant Tay * Andy Wood as Banks * William Ghent as Captain Vinh * Voyo Goric as Sergeant Yushin * Dana Lee as Captain Trong Kinh * Baoan Coleman as Gunboat Captain * Steve Williams as Lifer Production Development Producers considered that Rambo would have a partner in the rescue mission of POWs. The producers allegedly wanted John Travolta to play Rambo's partner, but Stallone vetoed the idea.We Get to Win This Time, 2002, Artisan Entertainment Lee Marvin (who was considered to play Colonel Trautman in the first film) was offered the role of Marshall Murdock, but declined, leading to the role being played by Charles Napier. James Cameron wrote a first draft under the title First Blood II: The Mission. (Cameron had been recommended by David Giler who did some uncredited script work on the first film.BROESKE, P. H. (1985, Oct 27). THE CURIOUS EVOLUTION OF JOHN RAMBO. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from http://search.proquest.com/docview/154252710) Cameron's script had the same basic structure of the first film but had a character of Rambo's sidekick. Stallone later recalled: I think that James Cameron is a brilliant talent, but I thought the politics were important, such as a right-wing stance coming from Trautman and his nemesis, Murdock, contrasted by Rambo's obvious neutrality, which I believe is explained in Rambo's final speech. I realize his speech at the end may have caused millions of viewers to burst veins in their eyeballs by rolling them excessively, but the sentiment stated was conveyed to me by many veterans. ... Also in his original draft it took nearly 30-40 pages to have any action initiated and Rambo was partnered with a tech-y sidekick. So it was more than just politics that were put into the script. There was also a simpler story line. If James Cameron says anything more than that, then he realizes he's now doing the backstroke badly in a pool of lies. Filming The film was shot between June and August 1984, and was shot on location in the State of Guerrero, Mexico, and Thailand. During filming, special effects man Clifford P Wenger, Jr. was accidentally killed by one of the film's explosions. Music The musical score was composed by Jerry Goldsmith, conducting the National Philharmonic Orchestra. Although, Goldsmith uses heavily on electronic synthesized elements in the film score. The main song is sung by Stallone's brother, singer/songwriter Frank Stallone. Varèse Sarabande issued the original soundtrack album. # Main Title (2:12) # Preparations (1:16) # The Jump (3:18) # The Snake (1:48) # Stories (3:26) # The Cage (3:55) # Betrayed (4:22) # Escape from Torture (3:39) # Ambush (2:45) # Revenge (6:14) # Bowed Down (1:04) # Pilot Over (1:52) # Home Flight (3:01) # Day by Day (2:06) # Peace in Our Life - music by Frank Stallone, Peter Schless, and Jerry Goldsmith; lyrics by Frank Stallone; performed by Frank Stallone (3:18) Note: As released in the United Kingdom by That's Entertainment Records (the British licensee for Varèse Sarabande at the time), the UK version placed "Peace in Our Life" between "Betrayed" and "Escape from Torture," thus making "Day by Day" the final track. In 1999, Silva America released an expanded edition with the cues in film order. Previously unreleased music is in bold. # Main Title (2:14) # The Map (1:09) # Preparations (1:18) # The Jump (3:19) # The Snake (1:49) # The Pirates (1:29) # Stories (3:27) # The Camp/Forced Entry (2:24) # The Cage (3:57) # River Crash/The Gunboat (3:37) # Betrayed (4:24) # Bring Him Up/The Eyes (2:06) # Escape from Torture (3:41) # Ambush (2:47) # Revenge (6:16) # Bowed Down (1:06) # Pilot Over (1:54) # Village Raid/Helicopter Flight (4:55) # Home Flight (3:02) # Day By Day (2:08) # Peace in Our Life (3:19) - Frank Stallone Release Box office Rambo: First Blood Part II opened in the US on May 22, 1985, and was the #1 film that weekend, taking in $20,176,217 from a then-record 2,074 theaters (which made it the first film in the US to be shown on 2,000+ screens). Overall, in the US, the film grossed $150,415,432 and $149,985,000 internationally, giving Rambo: First Blood Part II a box office total of $300,400,432. The movie broke various international box office records. Rentals and overall figures The film grossed $78,919,000 in rentals in the US alone. DVDs of each of the first three movies in the series have been released and selling since 1998, but no figures are available for these yet. As the movie took $300,400,432 at the box office and $78,919,000 from US rentals, it is estimated that with European/international DVD sales of Rambo: First Blood Part II, the overall takings for the movie is $400–500 million. Critical reception Rambo: First Blood Part II received mostly negative reviews from critics. As of July 2019, the film holds a rating of 37% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 41 reviews.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/rambo_first_blood_part_ii The film is listed in Golden Raspberry Award founder John Wilson's book The Official Razzie Movie Guide as one of The 100 Most Enjoyably Bad Movies Ever Made. Accolades Home media Rambo: First Blood Part II was released on DVD on November 23, 2004, and a Blu-Ray release followed on May 23, 2008. Rambo: First Blood Part II was released on 4K UHD Blu-Ray on November 13, 2018. High Def Digest|website=ultrahd.highdefdigest.com|language=en|access-date=2018-11-11}} Other media * A novelization was written by David Morrell, author of the novel First Blood, on which the first Rambo film was based. * A tie-in video game was produced for ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC and Commodore 64 called Rambo. There was also Rambo for NES as well as a Rambo: First Blood Part II, and MSX and DOS games based on the film. Sega later adapted some of the battle scenes in the film for the 2008 arcade game Rambo. * Hot Shots! Part Deux a parody of Rambo: First Blood: Part II and Rambo III with Colonel role reprised by Richard Crenna. * In the movie Sniper, Tom Berenger's character is seen looking at the poster of Rambo: First Blood Part II featuring Stallone. * Officially licensed knives from the film, based on Jimmy Lile's designs were made by both United Cutlery and Master Cutlery. Master Cutlery fabricated both a standard and Limited Edition version. The Master Cutlery versions are push tang construction, have a hollow aluminum cord gripped handle that contains an emergency survival kit, and a precision compass mounted in the pommel. The stainless guards incorporate standard and Phillips head screwdriver points in the design. They are 1/4" thick 420 J2 stainless blades. Sequel A sequel titled Rambo III, was released in 1988. References External links * * * * * * }} Category:1985 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Vietnamese-language films Category:1980s action films Category:1980s adventure films Category:1980s sequel films Category:American action films Category:American anti-communist propaganda films Category:American sequel films Category:Cold War films Category:Films about missing people Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films set in prison Category:Films set in Thailand Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in Vietnam Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Rambo Category:Films about United States Army Special Forces Category:Carolco Pictures films Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by George P. Cosmatos Category:Films with screenplays by James Cameron Category:Films with screenplays by Sylvester Stallone Category:Vietnam War films